She Belongs With Me
by madameHunterr
Summary: A young woman meets the Assassin, only to find out that he's her Fiancé's unknown son. Connor/OC & Haytham/OC (Warning: contains Violence, Language and Sexuality)
1. i

**Author's Note: So, a new fanfic that I meant to post earlier but didn't get to it as schoolwork had to be done. Nonetheless, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Connor's POV**

"Stop that man!" the guards were calling out after me as I kept running. I smoothly hopped over a fence and crossed the way into an alley. I turned back to look at where the red coats were compared to me. I shouldn't have done that. I ran straight into someone.

"Ah! Watch where you're going, damn it!" a female responded almost immediately. She turned around and looked up to me, looking rather intimidated afterward as I towered over her.

"Oh…shit. Look, I'm terribly sorry."

"I do not have time to banter with you." I responded quickly and kept running.

"So _you're_ the one they're after, huh?" she called out loudly after me, stopping me in my tracks. I turned around to see her standing there with her hand on her hip. I grunted. She wasn't going to make this easy for me. I walked up to her and shoved her in a corner, putting my hand on her mouth.

"Do not attract them here." I sneered and she quirked her eyebrow at me. I could feel her smile under my hand. She started to speak but I couldn't understand a work she was saying. "What?"

She rolled her eyes at me and put her hand upon mine, which made me stiffen. Gently, she pressed her hand upon mine, urging me to remove mine from her face. I did so.

"Why are they after you?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Whatever. Follow me." she gestured to the door leading to the underground. I stepped inside and she closed the door after getting inside as well. It was rather small and she was pressed up against me. I could smell the light vanilla scent coming from her hair.

"Why are they after you?" she asked again.

"I will only give you the same answer as before."

"Suit yourself, then." she replied hotly, moving to step out as guards could be heard walking toward our location. In haste, I put my hand upon her waist to stop her.

"Do. Not. Move." I whispered in her ear.

"I have to be somewhere." she whispered back. I felt a light tingle in my spine.

"Then you must wait until they leave."

"Why _must_ I wait? What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"I would not lay a harmful hand on you."

"Good." she removed her hand from the door and turned around to face me.

"They're searching the whole area."

"That is because you attracted them to the area."

"Do not blame me." she lightly snapped. She wasn't easy to deal with and I could feel a headache coming on.

"You are to blame." I said deadpanned.

"I have an urge to slap you right now."

"Can you not keep your emotions under control?"

"Telling me what do to when I'm saving your ass?" she smirked. She was thinking of something and I became nervous. I kept quiet.

I just watched her in silence and she did the same. She was beautiful.

She had vibrant, blue eyes. Even though we were in dim light, it was still shining. She had blonde hair and rosy cheeks. Her lips were _very_ pink too. Her figure was slim. Her breasts were a decent size to her body as well. My eyes fell upon them for a few moments, even though she was pressed up against me still.

"See something you like?" she commented.

I growled a little and looked away and I could hear her laughing lightly.

"What is so funny?" I snapped.

"Nothing at all."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Can't a girl laugh?"

"Well stop laughing. You'll attract attention." I sneered.

"They left a while ago."

"And you failed to tell me this, why?"

"Because you were busy." she giggled. I felt my face get hot. I moved past her and made my way to exit the tunnel.

"What is your name?" she called out.

"Connor."

"Your real name?" she asked. I didn't answer, I just left.

* * *

**Milary's POV**

"Stop that man!" I heard guards call out. Who are they after now? I wondered.

Suddenly, someone bumped into me rather harshly.

"Ah! Watch where you're going, damn it!" I snapped, turning around to see a man loom over me.

"Oh…shit. Look, I'm terribly sorry."

"I do not have time to banter with you." he responded and started to run instantly.

"So _you're_ the one they're after, huh?" I called out loudly, hoping the guards would hear me. He walked toward me, grabbed my arm, sticking me in a corner and put his hand over my mouth.

"Do not attract them here." he almost growled out. I raised my eyebrow at him and smiled. I started to speak, though I knew he wouldn't understand a single thing I said since his hand was still on my mouth.

"What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on his. I felt his arm stiffen. I tried to move his hand but had no luck, until he removed his hand for me.

"Why are they after you?" I asked.

"That is none of your concern." he answered. How rude.

"Whatever. Follow me." I said, gesturing to the door leading underground. He got in and I followed, closing the door behind me. He didn't move, so I was right up against him. He smelled strongly of the forest.

"Why are they after you?" I tried asking again.

"I will only give you the same answer as before."

Why does he have to be so complicated?

"Suit yourself, then." I replied, and moved to get out. Red coats were coming and I knew he heard it too, because he suddenly placed his hand upon my waist.

"Do. Not. Move." he slowly said in a husky voice in my ear.

"I have to be somewhere." I whispered back. It was true. I had to be home before my fiancé returned.

"Then you must wait until they leave." he ordered me.

"Why _must_ I wait? What are you going to do? Kill me?" I came back, testing him.

"I would not lay a harmful hand on you." he admitted.

"Good." I said. I removed my hand from the door, sighing. I faced him.

"They're searching the whole area."

"That is because you attracted them to the area." he sneered.

"Do not blame me." I said hotly.

"You are to blame." he answered emotionlessly.

"I have an urge to slap you right now." I confessed. I did. Who did this man think he is?

"Can you not keep your emotions under control?" How dare he…

"Telling me what do to when I'm saving your ass?" I smirked. I knew I had him there, and he knew it too. He didn't say anything, he just watched me. I watched him too. He was really good looking. He was native. I could see it in his face and from the way he was clothed, but he wasn't just native. He was a half-breed.

His features were strong. He had brown eyes and thick lips. Were those freckles? Through his eyes, I could tell that he was a very honest man. I could see a braid coming from under his hood. I was still pressed up against him and I could feel his strength from him just standing there from under his clothing. Then, I noticed his eyes fell upon my chest. He looked there for a few moments and I decided to disrupt his concentration.

"See something you like?" I asked.

He growled like an animal and looked away, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" he asked hotly.

"Nothing at all." I answered, trying to compose myself.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Can't a girl laugh?" I asked.

"Well stop laughing. You'll attract attention."

"They left a while ago." I admitted.

"And you failed to tell me this, why?"

"Because you were busy." I continued to giggle. He moved past me and made his way to the door.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Connor."

Connor? He's a native. Well, he is mixed but I didn't think that was his _real_ name.

"Your real name?" I tried again. He didn't answer, but just made his leave. What a strange man…

* * *

I returned home to continue my duties, and I still had to put away the laundry.

My fiancé came home a couple hours later.

"Good evening." he greeted me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hello." I answered, giggling a little.

"You're in a rather good mood, aren't you?" he smiled.

"Perhaps."

"Did anything interesting happen today?"

Yes, yes something _very _interesting happened today.

"Nope, just a boring day as usual." I lied.

"Nothing fun on my part either. What's for dinner?"

"Beef stew." I answered. "It isn't done yet, though. It's still simmering."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm going to clean up…" he said, kissing me on the neck.

"Indeed…" I answered back, closing my eyes.

"Would you like to join me?"

"We don't have that sort of relationship. You know that." he normally wouldn't ask such a question.

"Then why are we marrying?"

"You tell me." I giggled.

"Because I love you."

"And I love you, Haytham."

* * *

**Haytham's POV**

The moment I walked through the door, I could hear Milary humming.

"Good evening." I said to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello." she greeted me, with a small giggle.

"You're in a rather good mood, aren't you?" I asked, smiling.

"Perhaps."

"Did anything interesting happen today?"

Something must have happened. She wouldn't just be in the excellent mood she was in for nothing.

"Nope, just a boring day as usual."

She lied to my face.

"Nothing fun on my part either."

Truth be told, I killed a man today. The assassin was in town and the red coats thought it was him, buying me time to get free from blame. But she did not need to know that. "What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Beef stew. It isn't done yet, though. It's still simmering." she replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm going to clean up…" I said. She looked…

I kissed her on her neck.

"Indeed…" she answered. I could feel her pulse through my lips. It was driving me rather crazy.

"Would you like to join me?" I asked.

"We don't have that sort of relationship. You know that."

It was the truth. We were not a normal couple. I was fifty-one years of age, as she was seventeen. She was John Pitcairn's daughter. I knew her since her birth, and I watched her age into the fine young woman she was today. Yet, I had never slept with her. I loved her innocence.

"Then why are we marrying?"

"You tell me." she started playing.

"Because I love you." I admitted.

"And I love you, Haytham." she said, wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed her.

She had a hard time accepting her father's death last year, so I proposed to her and she accepted. She didn't know anything of the Templar Order and I intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. It wasn't hurting her being ignorant of it. She didn't even know about the Brotherhood of the Assassins.

She didn't need to know.

* * *

**So how was the first chapter? Read&Review!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	2. ii

**Author's Note: Alright! So the next chapter. I know I took quite a while to post this up; I've been doing a summer school course and have been concentrating on that. No matter, hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Connor's POV**

"What's on your mind, boy?" Achilles called me out of my thoughts. He was standing at the doorway to my room.

"What is it to you, old man?"

"You have no spoken much to me for weeks, and you've trapped yourself in your room. Now tell me, what is on your mind?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It concerns me because it is getting in the way of what you have to be doing."

"Leave me be, I will do what is necessary when the time is right."

"Suit yourself." he said and walked away, supporting himself with that wretched cane of his.

_Has it really been weeks? Have I been sitting here in my room, thinking about that woman for so long? She means nothing to me, and I do not even know her. Get yourself together, Ratonhnhaké:ton._

I got up and ran my hands through my shoulder-length hair. I remembered then how my mother used to take care of my hair, teaching me to braid a piece. It took me quite some time to get the hand coordination right, but I had gotten it eventually and I began having a braid in my hair constantly. I never let that go. I don't think I ever will…it is a way for me to hold on to my mother…

I went down to the basement and dressed in my robes, went back up the stairs and left through the back door to the stables. I got on a horse and left for Boston.

When I arrived, I decided to lay low for a couple days. I booked a room and left my horse stationed at the inn. It was not normal for me to 'relax', but I felt the need for it. I needed to make sure that I knew what I was planning to do before I acted upon it. Perhaps I could go to visit Stephane at the pub.

* * *

**Milary's POV**

_What to cook today? I really don't feel like cooking to be very honest. Haytham seems to love my cooking…my father did too. I wonder if my mother would have liked my cooking as well. How many years has it been since she left him? Thirteen? That sounds about right…he knew why she left, but he never told me. I would have liked to know before he was killed…I don't even know who killed him. God forbid I ever find out…_

"Good morning." I heard Haytham's voice snap me out of my thoughts.

"You startled me."

"I apologize. Have you slept well?"

"Yes, I have." I smiled. "What are your plans for today, Haytham?"

"I will be gone for a few days."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You do not mind, do you?"

"Of course not. Don't be silly."

"And I assume that you will take proper care of yourself while I am gone?"

"Don't I always?" I replied smartly. It irritated me a bit every now and then when he treated me like a porcelain doll.

"That's my girl." he chuckled and gave me an emotionlessly long kiss. "I love you. You know that, right?"

I nodded. "And I love you."

The moment he stepped out the door and out of sight, I bolted up the stairs and got dressed. I was going into the city to do a little shopping…and sing a couple songs at the pub. I hadn't done that in a long time.

* * *

"Ah, mademoiselle! I have not seen you in _so_ very long!" Stephane, the French-Canadian chef at the pub greeted me, kissing me on both of my cheeks.

"Stephane, it's good to see you!" I greeted him back.

"What brings you to this place at such a time in the day?" he asked, accent thick.

"I was wondering if I would be able to perform a couple songs this evening. Would that be possible?"

"Absolument! There will be many people very excited to hear you."

"Perfect. Merci, Stephane." I thanked him and smiled, hoping that I said it right. He laughed.

"You are getting rather good at le Français, Milary."

"I'm glad I didn't mess that up." I laughed. "Alright, Stephane. I will see you later then?"

"Oui. Come at around seven?"

"Will do."

"Au Revoir!"

"Au Revoir, Stephane!" I waved goodbye and walked away to shop for my clothes. I hadn't decided what songs I was going to perform yet but I could have at least done some shopping while I chose them.

I decided to wear something that I couldn't pull off with Haytham around. Slightly baggy pants with leather boots, a simple, white shirt with a loose throw over on top. I tied my hair into a loose bun as well. If Haytham ever saw me like this, I would never hear the end of it. He'd blabber on about how I'm a young lady and must show some respect for my body as well as my reputation. Of course he'd be considering his own reputation as well, considering that I am _his_ fiancée.

To be honest, being the future wife of Haytham Kenway was _not_ an easy thing to accomplish. I had standards to live up to; not that I didn't before, but when you're going to be married to a man with such high status, you _need_ to present yourself in a certain way. Any other way besides what the people, and the man, were expecting was absolutely unacceptable.

I took a more secretive way of getting to the pub; the tunnels. The city was no doubt crawling with many _higher-up _people who knew Haytham and if any of them saw me, I'd probably get imprisoned for a month upon that information reaching his ears and him arriving home and on top of that, having to listen to him complain about how he "had to cut his trip short to deal with me".

When I entered the pub, I was greeted by Stephane as usual and brought into a conversation with another person. This one person, however, I recognized. It was _him_...

"Connor! I'd like you to meet la belle Milary."

Connor...I still didn't think that was his birth name; he was mixed up with something, I could tell from the first time I saw him. Hispanic, or something of the sort. Maybe he was Italian, but the feathers and other designs on his clothing suggested Aboriginal.

"Hello, Connor." I gave a subtle smile with my greeting.

"Hello." he replied with no expression.

"Milary will be singing a song or two for us this evening."

He made no comment, just nodded his head. He really must have been anti-social.

"I will be back!" Stephane said and leaned in a bit and spoke softly to me, "he doesn't look at women the way he is watching you. Perhaps you should get to know him? He is a good person."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Stephane went off to do what needed to be done and I was left alone to 'talk' with this silent person. I might as well have been talking to myself.

"Connor." I said, getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"Is that really your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. You're obviously _not_ of Italian or Spanish blood. Perhaps British, but only half of your blood, possibly. Are you of a Native heritage?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Milary." I answered smartly. I wasn't giving out information about myself _that_ easily.

"How do you know what you've said?"

"Well, I thought about it. The feathers and the designs on your clothing are not Hispanic. You have a braid on the side of your hair. Your shoes and leggings are made of animal skin—"

"Alright, I'm a Native."

"I knew it."

He said nothing, did nothing and didn't even move.

"Milary." Stephane called out for me.

"I must go now. I will speak to you whenever I see you again."

I stepped up to where a few instruments were placed for playing. I informed the musicians of what song I was going to sing; a song I had written a while after I became engaged to Haytham. It was called 'One Light Burning'. They knew this song; I'd performed it a couple times after my engagement to the man.

The music began, and I stood waiting; then the moment came...

_All alone in the dark_  
_No walls or windows_  
_Trying hard to define_  
_Heaven from hell_  
_Standing out in the rain_  
_With just one shadow_  
_Nothing to see or believe_  
_Beyond myself_

_See my life going by_  
_Each moment I am alive_  
_I keep reaching out, holding on, hoping_  
_Somewhere in my life_  
_There's one light burning_  
_I feel it like my heart beating inside_  
_Somewhere in the night_  
_There's one light burning_

_All alone with my fears_  
_No words are spoken_  
_A story yet to be told_  
_Locked in my mind_  
_Hope is somewhere ahead_  
_Shining brightly_  
_But the past is always following close behind_

_See my life going by, each moment I am alive_  
_I keep reaching out, holding on, hoping_  
_Somewhere in my life_  
_There's one light burning_  
_I feel it like my heart beating inside_  
_Somewhere in the night_  
_There's one light burning_

_Glowing in your eyes_  
_Lighting up the sky_  
_Leading the way_  
_One light burning…_

While the solo was going on, my eyes had locked with Connor's…we never took our eyes off each other…

_Somewhere in my life_  
_There's one light burning_  
_I feel it like my heart beating inside_  
_Somewhere in the night_  
_There's one light burning_

_Glowing in your eyes_  
_Lighting up the sky_  
_Leading the way_  
_Just leading the way_

_Somewhere in my life_  
_There's one light burning_  
_I feel it like my heart beating inside_  
_Somewhere in the night_  
_There's one light burning_

_Glowing in your eyes_  
_Lighting up the sky_  
_Leading the way_  
_Leading the way…_

At the end, our eyes were still locked on each other. I was the one to break the contact as I acknowledged the audience going rather wild.

"How about another one?" someone called out from the crowd.

"I don't see why not." I smiled. I leaned over to the musicians and told them the song I wanted, they knew this song as well. I'd written this one almost right after my father's passing. I named it 'The Sound Of'.

The music began for a few seconds until my queue came…

_No I will not lay down  
I will not live my life like a ghost in this town  
I am not lonely, swear to God I'm just alone_

_I'm back on my feet_  
_I can just close my eyes and forget everything_  
_My house is empty, every memory blown away_

_Oh, the sound of the wind through my bones_  
_makes me laugh_  
_at all the bodies I kissed and never knew_  
_Oh, the sound of a lover's sympathy_  
_falling down to the floor_  
_just barely out of reach from me…_

_No I will not go back_  
_Every word that's been hiding inside of my head_  
_is running blindly, look behind me; nothing's left_

_I can sit in a room_  
_I can hear myself breathing and be quite amused_  
_Life is simple like the wrinkles on my skin_

_Oh, the sound of the wind through my heart_  
_makes me glad_  
_for all the ones that never knew my name_  
_Oh, the sound of a lover's sympathy_  
_I had to go_  
_could not stay here_  
_they were always out of reach from me_

Throughout the whole song, Connor and I's eyes met and broke off. He was intriguing me more and more just by looking at me. There was something about him that seemed so damn familiar. I just didn't know what it was…

* * *

**Connor's POV**

She just had to be there. That young woman I met a few weeks ago, that young woman I could not stop thinking about. She knew Stephane; I know this because he 'introduced' us to each other.

"Connor! I'd like you to meet la belle Milary." he said, rather intrigued.

"Hello, Connor." she greeted me with a smirk. I did not find that amusing at all.

"Hello." I replied simply.

"Milary will be singing a song or two for us this evening." Stephane explained.

So she sang too? I had to hear this one. I nodded my head.

"I will be back!" Stephane stated suddenly. He leaned in to whisper something to Milary. I wondered what it was. Perhaps I would ask him some other time, though that might be rather rude as it was not my business. She said something to him; I don't know what it was and then he was off.

"Connor." she said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Is that really your name?" she asked. Not this again…

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. You're obviously _not_ of Italian or Spanish blood. Perhaps British, but only half, possibly. Are you of a Native heritage?"

"Who are you?"

How did she know this? She must've had contacts or something. Was she associated with the Templars?

"I'm Milary."

"How do you know what you've said?" I tried again, hoping to get an answer.

"Well, I thought about it. The feathers and the designs on your clothing are not Hispanic. You have a braid on the side of your hair. Your shoes and leggings are made of animal skin—"

"Alright, I'm a Native." I cut her off and confessed. Maybe she wasn't associated with them, though I couldn't take chances. She was rather intelligent for her age though. How old she happened to be, she couldn't be older than me. She looked way younger.

"I knew it."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to dig more into the topic, especially not here. I would find out what she knew, if she knew anything, some other time.

"Milary." Stephane called her.

"I must go now. I will speak to you whenever I see you again." she said simply and walked away.

I had a feeling that this was the beginning of something I shouldn't be getting into. Yet, I felt like I didn't care much; despite the trouble I could possibly get in to for whatever may come out of this…

Her voice was…_amazing_. I'd never heard a voice like hers in my entire life. At one point, her eyes were locked on mine…and I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. I did not have enough will power to look away. Maybe I didn't want to look away…

I didn't want her to stop singing either…

* * *

**So how did you like that chapter? Read&Review! :3**

**The songs used are:**

**1. One Light Burning by Richie Sambora  
2. The Sound Of by Jann Arden**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	3. iii

**Author's Note: So here's chapter three. Sorry it took so long but I was really busy for the past month. Chapter four will definitely be posted up later this week. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

**Milary's POV**

I tried not to stay too late at the pub. Charles Lee, Haytham's best friend, usually came in with some stupid men and I didn't want him to either see me dressed like this or be out this late. No doubt he'd tell Haytham about it.

I exited the pub and took a shortcut to the tunnel entrance. Five minutes into the tunnel, I heard a voice in front of me.

"Your voice is extraordinary."

I raised the lantern to see Connor's jaw peering out from under his hood.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you made it home safely."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"And what if you were to fall into trouble?"

"I can fight."

"I know you can fight."

"I did not mean verbally."

"Seeing your size, I do not think so."

"That's so sexist."

"It is not."

"How is it not?"

"I am merely saying that you are a petite person."

"And because of that fact you think I cannot fight?"

"Yes."

"That's just stupid."

"In your opinion, it may be—"

I lunged forward, wrapping my leg around his and pulled toward my body with force, bucking his knee unexpectedly. Unfortunately, he managed to turn it around and before I knew it, we were on the floor, me on top of him. His hood came off. I was stunned. His eyes were amazing and slightly golden. His jaw was more sculpted than I thought...his lips were full.

Suddenly, his arm reached up and touched my cheek. I froze in place, then realizing that his other hand was on my behind.

"What is your real name?"

"Why are you so persistent with my name?"

"Because...I want to know..."

"I do not know you."

"Well get to know me..."

He rolled around so that he was on top of me and then got up. He held out his hand to me. I reached out and grabbed his hand and he pulled me up straight against him. I reached up and he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him, asking me to trust him with my thoughts. It's as if he read my thoughts, because he let go. I put his hood back over his head.

"Can't look mysterious without that hood on, right?"

"You like mystery?"

"Very much so...at least now I do."

A smirk appeared on the corner of his lips.

"Let me take you home, Ms...?"

"...just address me as Milary, Mr...?"

"Just call me Connor...for now."

"Suit yourself then."

* * *

**Connor's POV**

It's as if she was telling me to trust her, through her eyes...I don't know what came over me, but I removed my hand. All she did was put my hood on.

"Can't look mysterious without that hood on, right?"

"You like mystery?" I asked. What was going on with me?

"Very much so...at least now I do."

I had to smile a little at that. Nobody was every _really_ interested in me, at least not a woman.

"Let me take you home, Ms...?"

"...just address me as Milary, Mr...?"

"Just call me Connor...for now." I didn't want her knowing my last name. It was not something I was proud of.

"Suit yourself then." she smiled and turned around, walking in the destined direction. I followed.

I watched the way her hips swayed gracefully from side to side with each step she took. How synchronized her arms moved with each step she took and how each foot step was about the same distance...

"So, Connor..." she called me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"What do you do for a living?"

She had to ask that..._think, think, think..._

"I'm a hunter."

"Oh, really? What do you hunt?"

_Templars..._

"Deer, rabbit, elk...all sorts of different animals."

"Poor creatures. It's a living, nonetheless, am I right?"

"You are right." I answered robotically. "What about you?" I asked.

"Me? I...uh...I'm a singer..." she answered. It was obvious that's not what she really was, but I left it.

"And you sing very well."

"Thank you, Connor." she smiled at me.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, I was wondering what was going on in her head.

"Connor?"

"Yes, Milary?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty."

"Really?"

"Yes. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. When is your birthday?"

"October thirty-first."

"You're kidding."

"No. Why would you think I'm joking about that?"

"My birthday is the same day."

"What?"

"Yeah!" she laughed.

What a coincidence...I would have never thought we shared the same birthday.

"Alright, Connor...I can make it on my own from here."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want to leave her company...which was so odd for me.

"I'm sure, Connor. Thank you for bringing me this far, though." she said and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug. I froze in place, but I hugged back after a few seconds.

"Try not to get hurt hunting, yeah?" she said, touching my cheek. I placed my hand over hers. I savoured the feeling of her hand on my face, my hand on her hand...

"We will see."

She smiled at me and then before I knew it, she was gone.

* * *

**So...I know it was really short but still read&review and I'll see you in the next chapter. buhbye! **

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	4. iv

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four! I've actually already written chapter five because I like to stay ahead in my stories. :3 **

**Regardless, I really like how this story is turning out ^_^**

**Just to clarify, Milary's name is pronounced like Hilary just, well...with an 'M'. Her kitten, Miyoni is pronounced like this: [Mee-oh-nee]**

**^_^ on with the chapter then?**

* * *

Three weeks later...

**Haytham's POV**

When I came home, Milary was nowhere to be found.

"Milary?" I called out, walking into the kitchen. "Darling?" I called out again as I went up the stairs and into the bedroom. Perhaps she was taking a bath. "Sweetheart, are you in here?" I asked as I looked into the bathroom. She was not home.

Where could she be at this hour...?

* * *

**Milary's POV**

"No, Connor!" I screamed and laughed as he chased me down the streets. He caught up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Gotcha!" he yelled.

I screamed again as he picked me up.

"Congratulations, sir." I smirked.

"Do I get a prize?" he asked with a sultry voice, catching me off guard.

"W-wh...what prize would you like?"

"Hmm..." he said, bringing his hand to his thick lips. "How about this..." he began, leaning toward me. I knew what was coming. I backed away and ran into an alleyway. Quickly, I hid inside of the tunnel entrance.

* * *

**Connor's POV**

I saw Milary's dress tug underneath the door to the underground. She was playing games with me...and I loved every minute of it.

When I got in, I saw her hastily run into another area. I wasted no time in following her. When I got there, I saw her standing still. I slowly wrapped my arms around her. She turned around and looked at me. She raised her arms up and took my hood off. Her fingers moved across my lips. I shivered under her touch. I grabbed her arms and pressed her up against the wall. I kissed her neck. I could feel my erection growing.

"Meow."

She gasped and I turned around to see a little white kitten with grey stripes walked around her feet.

"Aww..." she said softly and bent down, picking up the little animal. "What a beautiful kitten." she said, looking at it. The kitten had crystal blue eyes and a pink nose.

"What is the gender?" I asked and she took at look at its belly.

"Girl."

"Are you going to keep her?"

"I would love to."

"What would you name her?"

"Hmm...I don't know...she said, clearly thinking."

I looked at her as she pondered what to name this creature.

"I think I will name her Miyoni."

"Miyoni? That's unusual."

"I like it."

"As do I."

"I must take her home, clean her up and feed her right away."

"I will see you home."

"Thank you, Connor."

* * *

**Milary's POV**

Connor walked me to the area that he always did. We said our goodbyes and then went off our separate ways. Parting from him was getting more and more difficult for me. Was I falling for him? I smiled at the thought as I entered my house.

"Alright, Miyoni, do you want food first or bath?"

"Meow!" she responded. That was no help.

"I think I'll let you eat first. I'm hungry myself."

"I'm feeling rather famished myself." I heard Haytham's voice. I dropped the kitten in shock.

* * *

**Haytham's POV**

"You startled me." Milary replied as she picked up the kitten again.

"What is that...feline...doing in my house?"

"I found her in an alleyway on my way home."

"On your way home from _where_?"

"I was with a friend of mine."

"What friend?"

"...a friend, Haytham."

I stood up. "Do not play games with me, Milary...and get that _thing_ out of _my_ house."

"Haytham—"

"Milary!" I silenced her.

She stayed silent, petting the kitten who purred under her touch. It wasn't until she breathed in and sniffled that I realized I had made her cry.

"Fine...you can keep the cat." I obliged.

"Thank you..." she said softly.

"Go, feed your new friend...I will be in our room. Join me when you're done taking care of her?"

"Alright..." she let out a faint smile. I watched her walk into the kitchen and then headed upstairs.

* * *

**So that's the fourth chapter, I'll update with the fifth chapter soon. Read&Review! ^_^**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	5. v

**Author's Note: Chapter five, wow! I'm posting this sooner than I was expecting to, but the writing is coming along so well for it, I couldn't help but post another one, so here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_One Week Later..._**

**Milary's POV**

"Meow."

I looked under my book to see my new kitten playing with the string that served as a book mark.

"Oh, Miyoni." I smiled, petting her.

"Meow."

"Would you like some milk?" I asked the small feline. I knew talking to the animal didn't have much of an impact, but for some reason I felt as if there was an understanding between myself and the small cat.

Miyoni hopped off of me and went off into the kitchen.

"I take that as a yes." I giggled.

After Miyoni had her milk, she found herself a corner and took a nap. I seized the opportunity to take a hot bath.

Not wanting the water to be too hot, I mixed a bucket of hot water with a bucket of water from a large container than held water from rain. This wasn't necessary as Haytham didn't do it, but I was different, simple, and didn't like to use more than I needed to. Haytham didn't understand why I couldn't just fill the tub like he did and I didn't understand why he had to.

As I got into the tub and began to wash myself, I found myself wondering how Connor liked his baths...

What a thought to have in my mind as I was taking a bath, naked...I felt a hot blush creep across my cheeks. I wanted to see Connor so badly, but with Haytham home, there wasn't much of a chance in that happening.

Or was there...?

* * *

**Connor's POV**

I took a deep breath as my head emerged from the water. I enjoyed a good dip in the lake once in a while and I found that I deserved it quite a bit.

I got dressed and returned to the manor, entering the hidden passage and going down to look at the portrait of my father along with the other members of the Templar Order.

"How fares the hunt, Connor?" I heard Achilles behind me.

"There is progress, but I worry it is not enough." I said simply.

"You must strike where you're needed most. What if you pursued Charles Lee and your father—what then of Paul Revere? And the soldiers at Lexington?"

It irritated me when he brought up unnecessary topics, such as 'soldiers' at Lexington.

"Soldiers? There were no soldiers in those towns—only men and women who were forced to defend themselves."

"Is this not why you fight? To protect your people? Your struggle is the colonist's struggle. In helping one, you help the other."

How _dare_ he…did he forget his own ideas at one point? I followed him.

"Encouraging words from one who thought mine a fool's errand."

Achilles chuckled, aggravating me slightly further.

"Make no mistake—I still do. But I can't help but feel some pride in your success." he said as he started up the stairs.

"And why should I give you any credit?" I spat back. He was the one who gave up on the creed and _then_ tried to shun me when someone, myself, finally came along in hopes to set things right.

"Then don't. But first, return the robe. And the blades. And the darts. And all of the years of training and knowledge I have bestowed upon you. Return these and then your words may have some merit." he said as he continued up the stairs, pausing every now and then to look at me.

I shook my head at his words, and my lip curled. I then proceeded to follow him up the stairs.

"Or you could just admit that you were wrong!"

"Oh child, please. You've killed two men—one more salesman than soldier. You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to impress me."

That was it.

"Is that so, old man? Or perhaps we should step outside? I will gladly demonstrate how easily I could…trounce y—"

I cut off as I saw a man standing in the hallway.

"Connor, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. His father was one of us, no need for secrecy. I think he has something he wants to say."

"Achilles tells me you've uncovered a plot to murder the Commander in Chief." he said.

"Yes. But I have only false starts and dead ends to show for it."

"Not anymore, my friend. Thomas Hickey's your man—and I aim to help you catch him." he said, coming toward me and putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked over at the uncomfortable contact, but let it slide. He had a proposition which was more important.

"How?"

"I'll explain on the way." he said, leading me to the door. "You and I are going to New York."

* * *

**Milary's POV**

I needed to get out of the house, Haytham had me trapped at home for the past week and I had enough of it.

"Haytham." I called out to him after I finished getting dressed.

"Yes, darling?"

"I…uhm…" I started as I came down the stairs and into the living area where he was sitting down, probably reading some silly thing.

"What is—where are you going?"

"Well…I wanted to go shopping…"

"For what? You've everything you need right here. And you're not leaving this little…feline here alone with me."

I looked over to see Miyoni curled up under him. I had to giggle.

"It isn't funny. I dislike cats."

"Well, she doesn't dislike you…" I said, picking her up and sitting on his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you acting this way?"

"What way?"

"Milary, you're sitting on me…you never do that."

"So? You're my fiancé, why can't I?"

"…you want money….don't you?"

I held my hand out to accept his offer and he rolled his eyes, pulling out a little bag filled with coins.

"Try not to spend it all?"

"Hmm…no promises." I said, giving him a kiss on his lips. Of course he was shocked at that, I never did that either.

I got on my horse and headed out to New York…he didn't know that. He didn't need to know everything…

Our marriage was only being done so that I was stable along with the fact that my father was one of his best friends. I mean, come on. I was seventeen. He was fifty-one. There was no way I was doing it for the sake of _wanting_ to be with him…I'd much quicker go with Connor if it was a choice…

That didn't seem like a bad idea, actually…

* * *

_**New York...**_

* * *

**Connor's POV**

"So what is your stake in all this?" I asked Tallmadge as we rode into New York.

"Same as yours. Peace, Stability. A land in which all might live side by side—free and equal."

"Why not join the brotherhood, then?"

"My father was an Assassin. Quite good at his job too, as I understand it. But…I hope to have children someday. It's hard to live in two worlds at the same time. So, I chose to live in one."

I did not see why two worlds would be necessary to have children and be an Assassin…but his choice was his.

"I understand."

"I still contribute as I can. That's why we're here now."

We rode in silence for some time, before I needed a question that was running through my mind to be answered.

"What can you tell me of Thomas Hickey?"

"He has been running a counterfeiting ring in the city. Locate the source of his operation, and we can have him arrested. He cannot harm the Commander if he is in prison."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not exactly. But, I have an idea where we can begin the search."

* * *

**Milary's POV**

I found myself stepping into a random building. There was a crack in the door and behind it was a voice that sounded slightly familiar to me, but I wasn't sure who it belonged to. The moment I stepped in, I wanted to leave...

"'Ello there, doll."

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving now."

"No, don't do that."

"What do you want, Thomas?"

"I was thinkin' we could sit down an' have a nice li'l chat."

"Why would I want to sit down and talk with you?"

"Well, you could tell me wot had you leave the party a few months ago."

"You were the reason I left."

"Li'l 'ol me? Now wot could I have possibly done to make you leave such a nice li'l gatherin' like that?"

"You tried to rape me, you drunken bastard."

"Rape you? Oh, no! I would never do such a horrid thing! Besides, you can't rape the willin', now can ya?" he winked at me.

"You moron, I wasn't willing and it didn't work."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Sweet'art, you gotta learn to let go of such stressful things. Now, come on, let's go over here. We can have a li'l more privacy."

"Hell. No." I backed away. "I can't stand you in public, I'd never go anywhere private with..._you_."

"Aw, you're hurtin' my feelins." he pouted.

"Good." I turned around to leave. Before I knew it, Hickey had grabbed me, and dragged me to a private room, pushing me up against the wall. I struggled as hard as I could to get myself away from him, but he was much stronger than I was.

"Look...don't be such a li'l bitch, yeah? Take it easy. I promise you'll enjoy this..."

I realized that playing along until the right moment to escape came along was the right thing to do at this point.

"Oh? And what if Haytham finds out?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt 'im, sweet'art."

"Perhaps...but you reek of beer, and it's making me feel rather nauseas."

"Oh, you'll learn to love it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hold on." I said.

"Wot? Why?"

I removed his hat and moved around, slowly backing him up until he knees buckled and he plopped onto the bed, sitting and waiting for my next move.

"I wouldn't want your precious hat to get ruined. Would you?"

"No, I guess not. Hurry up and put it down."

"Alright, alright." I said, turning around. What now?

"Thomas..."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to close your eyes for a moment..."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm shy."

"Well I want to watch you take it off, darlin'. Go on." he gestured for me to 'remove my clothing'.

"Hmm...no. No, I can't. Do you want me or not?"

"Fine..." he reluctantly agreed and closed his eyes.

I had to time this right...

I moved slowly as if I were lifting my feet up to do what he thought I was so I could inch toward the door. I counted in my head for this. _Three, two, one..._

I flung the door open, whipped his hat in his face and bolted out, running through the area and out the front door. I kept running down the alleyway and onto the next street, until I bumped into someone. I fell flat on my behind. The person helped me back on my feet. Those hands felt familiar.

I looked up to see Connor.

"Milary?"

"Connor..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Milary!" I heard Hickey's voice coming from down the alleyway. He was pissed.

"I have to go!"

"Wait!" Connor called out to me, but I didn't look back, I just kept running. I didn't know where to, but I ran.

* * *

**Connor's POV**

As I was following the counterfeiter, I heard the clacking of shoes coming from down the alleyway, but they were going so fast, by the time I was able to see who it was, they'd ran into me. It was a young woman. I helped her up and was shocked to see...

"Milary?"

"Connor..." she said, out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Milary!" I heard a man calling out to her.

"I have to go!" she yelled and took off.

"Wait!" I called after her, but she didn't turn around. I would definitely ask her about this encounter the next chance I got.

The counterfeiter met up with another man and started discussing something as they continued to walk. I followed, making sure that I wasn't seen. They led me straight to a building. I walked up to it, turned around, walked away, turned around and waited for a few seconds before running straight for the door, knocking it down.

I knocked the counterfeiter over.

"Wot's this?" a man spoke out, looking over at me. I recognized his voice. He was the one calling out for Milary. If he hurt her I swear...

"Thomas Hickey?"

"Might be. Wot's it to ya?" he asked.

I pulled out my hidden blade.

"Ain't s'pposed to be any of your kind left." he looked at me and I stared straight at him. He started backing away. "S'ppose I'd best be rectifyin' that then. Get 'im!" he order the other men, picked up a bag and ran out the opposite door. I easily sliced through one man and jumped out the window to go after him only to find him with a blade to his neck by guards.

"There's another one! Grab him!" the guard yelled.

Hickey headbutted the guard away and ran, leaving me to fend off the oncoming guards. I evaded them, though and continued to run after him down an alleyway.

He cut through a series of corners, making it difficult for me to track him consistently. Luckily, I predicted his next move and caught him.

I pushed him up against the wall.

"Be still. You will do no more harm." I said.

"You're a right fool, meddlin' in affairs you know nuthin' about."

"Washington's the only thing keeping the Continental Army together. You kill him—and you end all hope for freedom."

"Wrong, boy-o. Wit 'im gone, they'd have no choice but to promote Lee. And then—"

A man came up to Hickey and I, grabbing both of us.

"You are both under arrest!"

"Ah, well, we were just havin' a scrap, officer. Ain't nuthin' wrong with two men settlin' their differences the ol' fash'in way. Can't we come to—"

"Quiet!"

"What are the charges?" I asked.

"Counterfeiting!" another man said.

"I had nothing to do with that!" I defended myself.

"'Course not." a third man said.

"Listen, there are more important things at stake here. This man is planning to—"

The man standing behind me smashed the butt of his gun in the back of my neck.

"No!" I heard Milary call out. I tried to stay conscious for as long as possible.

"Stay back, ma'am!"

"What are you doing?! He's done nothing wrong!"

"You know 'im?" Hickey asked her.

"Thomas? What have you done?! I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try, you li'l whore."

Everything went black...

* * *

**So how was that chapter for you guys? Read&Review! **

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	6. vi

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, people! I really appreciate them. Well, I've been getting SO much writing done for this, I decided to post another chapter ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Milary's POV**

I walked into the facility where Thomas and Connor were being held. I wasn't alone, however. Haytham and Charles Lee were with me. Once Hickey was arrested, word was sent to Haytham of what had happened. One of Hickey's men didn't spare the news that I was in town and I'd interacted with him earlier that day.

"Let me see him first?" I asked Haytham.

"Why would you want to do that? I thought you and Hickey were not on good terms." he asked in return.

"I just uh, I need to ask him something."

"Alright, suit yourself. But we will be there shortly. You have two minutes." he agreed.

"Thank you, Haytham." I smiled, giving him a kiss and walked away.

"Since when have you two been so close?" I heard Lee ask as I was walking away.

"Not sure, but I could definitely get used to it." he said back.

I proceeded to walk to the guard.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, I'd like to visit someone."

"Who?"

"Thomas Hickey."

"Right this way, ma'am."

The guard escorted me to Hickey's jail cell. He showed me where they were and I thanked him, but stayed back as I heard a conversation sparking between the two men.

"You."

"You miss me, swee'art?"

No response came from Connor.

"Wot? Nothin' to say?"

"If you are here, then Washington is safe."

Washington? As in Commander George Washington? What did that have to do with anything?

"True, true. Thing is..."

I stepped in then. I didn't want to hear anymore and I didn't have much time.

"Wot's this? The doll actually came to see me?"

"Don't be fucking stupid, Hickey. I didn't come just to see you."

"Oh?"

"I came to see both of you."

"The Assassin? Wot do you need to see 'im for?"

"The what? He's just a hunter. Now, what did you do to get him in here with you? Connor, what the fuck is going on?"

"I hope you don't talk with your husband the way you talk with your lover, doll."

"He's _not_ my husband and _he_ is _not_ my lover!"

Connor looked slightly heartbroken by that...he didn't know that even if he wasn't, I wanted him to be...

"You don't have a clue wot's goin' on, do ya?"

"Yes, I do. Now, can you just tell m—"

"Darling?" Haytham cut me off.

"I believe I've just been pardoned..." Hickey said.

Damn it...I was avoiding Connor knowing about Haytham.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Haytham. Everything is fine."

"Very well." he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. The look on Connor's face was one I'd never forget...ever...

"Thank you kindly for the rescue, gents."

"There can be no further mistakes, Thomas. Am I understood?" Haytham asked him.

He nodded in response.

"Come on, darling." Haytham led me away with him.

"Wot about the Assassin?" Hickey then spoke up.

He kept referring to Connor as an Assassin. He must've been confusing him...unless Connor lied to me...which I was really, _truly_ hoping that was not the case.

Hickey grew a grim smile on his face.

"'E's here. They put 'im in the cell next to mine. Guess we didn't quite get 'em all, eh?"

Haytham looked at Lee almost instantly.

"Deal with this, Charles."

"At once, sir." he responded right away.

I looked at Connor in the eyes and he looked right back at me while the men were discussing their business, which I didn't even know what it was in the first place. He seemed hurt, but furthermore than I understood. I wondered why that was...

"Bitch." I mouthed to Hickey as Haytham and I walked away and flipped him off.

"Wot are we gonna do?" Hickey asked Lee.

Before they were out of hearing range, I caught a piece of Lee speaking to Connor. Things became a little clearer to me...

"You're that boy from the Continental Congress. Adams' little lap dog. Hmm. I think I have an idea...yes. Two birds with one stone."

"Haytham?" I called for his attention.

"Yes, darling?"

"What are they going to do to that man?"

"What man?"

"The man Thomas was talking about."

"Oh, don't you worry you pretty self about that, darling."

_I can't help but worry..._

* * *

**Connor's POV**

When Milary came to the cell, I was surprised when she said she had come to see both of us.

Hickey called me 'the Assassin', but she didn't believe it. I felt guilty of her knowing like that, even if she was unaware yet.

Hickey said she had a husband and called me her lover. She denied both, which hurt me more than I thought it would. No relationship was established between us.

But when she said 'he is not my husband and he is not my lover', that meant that there was someone else in her life. She never told me either, but it explained why she never let me walk her home all the way.

"Darling?" I heard my father's voice.

"Yes?" she answered. No...it couldn't be...

But it was...he came and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She didn't shrug him off. She didn't act like she resented him. She didn't seem concerned with what they were talking about...she was one of them. She was a Templar...

I felt like I'd been stabbed a million times at once in the heart in that single moment.

But when she looked at me straight in the eyes, she did seem concerned. Maybe she felt guilty...I needed to speak to her again...I needed to get the facts straight. I wasn't ready to give up on her...

* * *

**Haytham's POV**

She asked to see Hickey first. Why in the world would she do that? She detested that man since she was a child. All her life, she'd called him a drunken bastard. Pitcairn always tried to correct his daughter, but being 'daddy's little girl', she got away with almost everything she wanted. Yet, she didn't grow up to be a brat. She just grew up to be rude to strangers, and most importantly, Thomas Hickey.

I agreed to it, but said for only a couple minutes. She kissed me. Something was up with that girl. Lee even asked me about it, he knew she wasn't like that.

When I called out to her as we got to Hickey's cell, she looked like a child who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. What was this girl up to?

When she asked about the apparently left over Assassin, she seemed more concerned than she would ever for a stranger.

Yet he was a stranger to her...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. Read&Review! :D**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	7. vii

**Author's Note: So here it is, chapter seven! Thank you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate them. :3**

**Enjoy!**

**One more thing; I think I got some times a little messed up here, forgive me.**

* * *

**Haytham's POV**

Back at the place we were staying at that night, there was only one bed; so Milary and I shared a bed. She moved closer and snuggled up to me. I played with her soft hair and she ran her fingers lightly across my chest.

"Darling?"

"Yes, Haytham?"

"Are you alright?" I asked her, tilting my head to look at her. She had worry and concern in her eyes, with a slight ting of hurt. She looked at me.

"Yes, Haytham. I'm fine." she said and smiled softly.

"You know, if anything is on your mind", I moved my hand to cup her pretty face. "You can talk to me, right?"

"I know, Haytham."

I leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't like the kisses she gave me. It was passionate...because the truth was, I was in love with Her; even if she was so many years younger than myself.

She looked at me after our lips parted. I kissed her again. And again. And again.

I wanted to be with her tonight.

I moved so I was almost on top of her. Her hands moved and she tangled her fingers in my hair.

I moved my hand to her lower area and the moment my fingers made contact with her center, her grip on my hair tightened. I continued to kiss her. She seemed willing for this, so I proceeded to remove her clothing.

That's when she stopped me.

* * *

**Milary's POV**

"No."

"What?"

"Haytham, I don't want to."

"Alright. Is there any specific reason?"

"I'm just...not ready...I hope you understand."

"Don't worry, darling. I understand completely."

"Thank you." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Would you like the room to yourself tonight?" he asked me. I wanted to say yes, but I didn't.

"I'm alright. I wouldn't do that to you."

He smiled at me again.

"Get some rest, darling." he said suddenly.

"Goodnight, Haytham."

He turned around to face the other way and I turned to face the opposite way to him.

I didn't get any sleep that night. I couldn't stop thinking about Connor...

I cried multiple times in that bed and Haytham did not stir, which I was happy with because I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to talk to anyone _but_ Connor...I realized at that point that I was falling for him...I didn't know if I could continue to do so because of his apparent lie.

Since I met him, he seemed to always make time to see me, and often asked when the next time we'd see each other would be. Not wanting to be needy, we seemed to make it once a week and the meeting place was the pub that Stephane worked at.

Even then, anytime I tried to ask him about himself, he'd either evade the question or refuse to answer. I played the same game with him. I didn't tell him about my father's death or my engagement to Haytham...I didn't want to be anymore. I wanted to be with Connor...

* * *

**Connor's POV**

That night at the cell, I overheard a conversation between two other prisoners.

"...I'm tellin' ya, he's plannin' to escape. We should get in on it!"

"Yeah? And what makes ya think that?"

"Caught 'im carvin' something in the yard. Slipped it in his pocket real quick when 'e saw me. Looked like a key."

"Probably just a shiv."

"Nah. Mason ain't a fighter. Always talkin' and trickin' 'is way outta trouble. Weasel Weems, they call 'im. Sneaky bastard."

"Come on, Finch. He's not so bad. Even taught me some letters once. Gonna write a note to my lady."

"What for? You think that whore's out there pinin' for ya? Savin' herself for when you get out? Hah! No doubt she's already move onto the next fella. And the fella after 'im."

"You shut your mouth, 'fore I shut it for you."

I stopped listening then, they were talking about things that didn't benefit me in any way.

* * *

**_Later on..._**

* * *

"Get up!" a guard yelled at me as he opened my cell. I realized I was on the floor, face on the ground. I needed to find a better way to sleep.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I got up.

"Stay out of trouble or you'll wind up in the pit."

That didn't answer my question...

As I exited my cell and proceeded to walk down the stairs, another guard called me 'breed'. He was obviously referring to the fact that I was mixed with Native. I wanted to punch him in the face, but I had other things in mind, like getting out of this hell hole.

I used my, 'talent', so Ezio called it in his journals, to find Mason Weems. I figured that if he intended to escape the prison, he could perhaps help me.

I found him.

"Mason Weems?"

"Could be."

I sat down on the chair opposite to him

"I need your help." I said. I had no time to waste.

"Oh?"

"They say you know a way out of here."

"THEY say a lot of things..."

I stopped his hand from making the next move on the board game he was playing by himself.

"I do not have time for games." I said sternly.

"A shame, as I was hoping you might play one with me."

"Fine." I said after a few seconds.

"Are you familiar with the rules?"

I played the game with him. We had a little conversation as we played.

"Seeing as you already know mine—what's your name?" he asked me.

"Connor." I said simply.

"Pleased to meet you, Connor."

I said nothing, but made my next move.

"Well played. So, what brings you to Bridewell?"

"Treachery. I have been falsely accused."

"Of course you have." he said. What was that supposed to mean?

"Why should I?" he said suddenly. "You've the look of a brute"

He was talking about helping me.

"You misjudge. I am an honest man."

Am I? Am I really? I lied to the woman I was falling for...I didn't feel like an honest man...

"And yet also a man imprisoned. Tell me how you found yourself in this place."

He talked way too much.

"It is a private matter." I said sternly.

"As is what you ask of me..." he shot back.

They were right, he did talk and trick his way out of trouble.

"I was trying to prevent a murder..."

"Oh!" he said. "Anyone I know?"

I stayed silent for a few moments.

"George Washington."

We stopped playing the game.

"The other put you up to this, didn't they? Thought it might be fun to have another laugh at Mason's expense? Fools, the lot of them, to make light of something like this."

He stood up and circled his chair.

"George Washington is brave beyond measure, loyal like a brother, peerless in character, and unshakeable in his convictions!"

Huh...

"That man is our Jupiter Conservator", he continued, "destined to lead us not just to freedom, but greatness. Anyone who says otherwise is either a simpleton or a traitor."

"Then you understand why I need to get out of here." I spoke up. "If I don't help him, he is going to die."

He sat down.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

Duh...

I said nothing, but just stared at him to help him realize that this was not a joke.

"Very well. But it's going to take some doing. See-everything hinges on the key I forged. But that lout, Finch, stole it! Took me three months to make that thing, too. You need to get it back or we're not going anywhere."

Here I go again...doing people's dirty work. I didn't argue, though. It was my only chance to get out as of that moment.

"Consider it done."

* * *

**Milary's POV**

I got up from the bed and proceeded down the stairs to see Charles Lee sitting on a chair with a cup of what was probably tea in his hand.

"Why are you up?" he said harshly.

"Because I can be. If you have a problem with that, take it up with your master."

"Don't you dare talk to me in that manner, young lady."

"You sound like my father."

"Well he's dead th—"

"I know, damn it!" I snapped. "I know he's _dead_! God you fucking people are _always_ treating me like I'm some sort of naïve little girl. Well I'm not, _okay_?!"

"You _really_ are, though. You don't have any idea what all of this is about. All this trouble we're going through."

"Well as long as you and Hickey are a part of it, I don't care to know."

I took Haytham's coat and put it on.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. Problem with that? Take it up with your master. Good. Fucking. Night."

I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

**Haytham's POV**

I was woken up by a door slamming. I turned to see an empty bed.

What was that girl up to now?

I went down the stairs to see Charles pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What in the world is going on?"

"She left."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I did not do a thing, sir. She's just...she isn't over her father's death, is all."

"Very well, then. I will go after her."

"Alright, sir."

I walked to the door and stopped.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Charles asked.

"She took my coat!"

"Does she not always do that, sir?"

"Yes...but my blade is in the coat pocket..."

* * *

**Milary's POV**

As I was walking around, my hands got cold. I stuck my hands in the pockets of the coat.

"Ah, shit!" I cursed to myself. Something cut me.

I reached carefully in the pocket and pulled out the gauntlet that Haytham always wore.

_What cut me?_

I decided to go underground and examine the gauntlet.

When I was underground, I lit a lantern and moved around to where I would be unseen by any guards patrolling the tunnels.

There, I sat down with the gauntlet in the lantern's light. I turned it around to see some sort of mechanism attached to what would sit on the underside of his forearm. I tried turning a knob-looking gear, but that did nothing. There was only one other thing I could do. I tried it on.

It didn't fit me, but I thought it would give me a better idea of what exactly the mechanism was for.

I was, however, able to tighten it more with the straps that held it to his arm.

I moved my hand multiple times, but nothing happened. I got frustrated and tried to shake it off.

_That_ is when it happened...

A blade erupted from the mechanism. I gasped at the amazing device.

That's what cut me.

I hurried back to the place and took a hot bath, and then I went to bed.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! Milary's been introduced to the blade! Now she's wondering wtf does Haytham do? LOL**

**Read&Review!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	8. viii

**Author's Note: YAY! Chapter eight! ^_^ Milary is being sucked into the world of Assassins and Templars ;O **

**Let's see what happens next. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_The next day..._**

* * *

**Connor's POV**

I walked up to Mason Weems.

"Your key is useless."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I sighed.

"It did not fit the lock."

"It's not meant to." he said simply.

"You forged a key that does not work?" I asked. What was the point in that?

"Well that all depends on what you mean by work. It'll get us out of here, just not the way you expected."

"Then how?"

"You're going to use it to get the _real_ key off the warden. You have to swap yours for his."

"Why not just let me take the real key? Why all this extra work?"

"He might notice if it went missing. This way, he'll be none the wiser."

The man was quite a genius...but there was one flaw in this idea of his.

"And when _he_ tries to use it?"

"He won't. That's why we're targeting him."

I sighed again.

"How do I reach the warden?"

"Yes...this next part, you may not like."

"Oh, as if I've liked the others? Out with it!"

"You need to pick a fight."

"What?!"

"Pick a fight and they'll throw you in the pit."

"And how in the world does this help us?"

"The warden oversees the pit. Getting sent there is the only way to reach him."

"I'll give you credit...you've given this plan to risk my life a great deal of thought..."

"Take down as many as you can. One or two will only serve to entertain the guards. You need to make them angry. We all have our part to play. Try not to die."

I started a fight and took down a whole group of prisoners easily.

A guard came out of nowhere and beat me down with that stupid stick they carry. Then he beat me again.

"Fancy yourself a trouble-maker, eh? Some time in the pit should cool your blood."

Perfect.

They dragged me off; I was too weak to stand from the beating the guard laid on me only couple moments ago.

Later that night, the warden was rambling off about how bad we are. He stood right in front of my cell. I seized the opportunity to swap the keys then.

When he left and it was quiet enough, I tried using the key to unlock my cell.

_Success..._

The warden was right there and didn't even notice me.

As he was walking, I was walking right behind him. The moron didn't even notice.

I stopped and turned around slowly, I easily moved around him as he was turning and continued off to where I needed to be.

When I got to the gate, Mason was waiting for me.

"You'll find Hickey through that door. It's where they keep the "important" prisoners. Nicer rooms, more space—those sorts of things. It seems even in prison, who you know makes all the difference."

"Thank you, Mason." I said, "For everything. I will find a way to repay the favor when my work here is finished."

I continued on to Hickey's cell, avoiding the guards and not needed to take any of them down. It took me less than a minute to make it there. These guards sucked at their job.

When I got in the cell, Hickey was sleeping face down. I rushed over to him and grabbed him.

Something was wrong.

I rolled him over and he fell on the floor.

It _wasn't_ Hickey. It was the warden. He was dead...

"Not who you was expectin', am I right?" I turned around quickly to see Hickey standing by the doorway behind me.

"What have we here?"

Charles Lee was there too.

"I thought we finished off your kind." he continued.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" I asked. "To rid the world of all who do not share your views."

He laughed at looked at Hickey. "Guilty as charged."

He held his gun to me.

"Your meddling in the revolution has caused us no small measure of grief. It cannot continue. Our work is too important. But what would you know, beyond all the lies Achilles feeds you and the tales you tell yourself."

"I know that the people wish to be free—and that men like Washington fight to make it so." I defended.

"Please! The man is weak. He stumbled and stammers through each engagement, making it up as he goes along. He pedigree is pathetic—his military record even more so. I could go on and on but we'd be here for days, so manifold are his faults, so deficient are his merits. He must be dealt with. You as well. I will abide no more flies in the ointment."

"'Ere is 'ow it's gonna work." Hickey started. "First we bind ya and bring ya to your cell." he started to walk toward me. "Then, tomorrow, you go before the court accused of plottin' to kill good ol' Georgie. Maybe we could pin the murder of the Warden on you too. You did kill 'im, after all."

I couldn't believe this was happening...

"And who wouldn't take the word of Charlie over here?" he continued. "Once that's all squared away, well then..."

He raised his hand over his head and made some clicking noise with his tongue, indicating that I will be hanged...

I _needed_ to get out of his. I moved Lee's gun out of my way and tried to run out the door, but he caught be and held me up against the door frame, his arm against my neck.

"All those years ago...the child in the forest was _you_."

"I said I would find you."

He started laughing. "And so you have. But not quite as you had expected it, am I right? You know—all of this might have been avoided, had you only done as I'd asked."

He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Ah, but what's done is done." he finished and pressed his arm against my neck, choking me. I passed out.

* * *

**Milary's POV**

Something woke me up in the middle of the night. I felt like I was unable to breathe.

"Darling? Are you alright?" Haytham woke up and asked me.

I held my neck.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"What?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine, Haytham. Don't worry." I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_, Haytham. I'm sure."

"Alright." he said, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Haytham..."

"Yes, Milary?" he answered me.

"Do you...do you know the man who was in Bridewell?"

"You mean the man Hickey was referring to?" he asked.

"Yes."

"The man you asked me about as we were leaving?" he confirmed again.

"_Yes_."

"No, I do not know him. I didn't know he existed."

"Huh..."

"Did you?"

"What?" I asked, a bit startled.

"Do you know him?"

"No, no I don't..."

I didn't...I didn't _know_ him...

"Then why are you so worried about him?"

"Because...I don't know. He seems innocent."

"I assure you, darling, he's _not_ innocent."

"How do you know that?"

"I do not want to discuss this right now."

"That isn't fair to me."

"Life isn't fair, Milary..."

"I hate it when you do this to me. You _never_ tell me anything!"

"Who do you think you're raising your voice at?"

"I'm honestly tired of you treating me like a child. Stop acting like my father, Haytham!"

I got up and left the room. Charles Lee wasn't downstairs and he wasn't in his room. That bastard was up to something, he always was; running little errands for Haytham.

* * *

**Haytham's POV**

There were few times that Milary had spoken to me like that, the first time _ever_ being when, as a child, she told me to "go fuck myself" because she didn't want to train anymore. She had gotten in so much trouble with Pitcairn, she came running to me crying when he scolded her. She never complained about training again.

The second time was when she was with her father and the rest of us at The Green Dragon tavern. Hickey was provoking her, so she proceeded to take _my_ tea and pour it on his pants. When I asked her why she had to use mine, she told me, "you're the one who trains me, why are you being a jackass about me defending myself?"

I realized then that she really was something else. Nobody would ever be able to take advantage of her.

This was the third time...

When people got her mad, she would go off, scaling buildings and sitting on the roofs of houses. Sometimes, I'd find her perched up in a tree in the forest, unable to get her down because I myself cannot climb trees.

There was a time she said she wandered off to Mohawk Valley and a boy was very mean to her. He told her that her people should not be in _their_ valley.

She wouldn't stop talking about him for days. She was actually interested in him, even if she didn't know him.

Was this the same boy?

I needed to get more information on him...

* * *

**Hmm so Connor's been screwed over, and Milary is getting pretty tired of Haytham. What happens next? **

**Read&Review!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	9. ix

**Author's Note: woo! Chapter nine! I haven't been writing much for this fanfic lately, but I've got enough to post up every now and then to keep you people satisfied ;D you know the usual, studying and stuff. **

**Another thing, if you watch the clip for AC3 for this part, you'll see that I've actually coordinated many (or most) of the game's character movements with Milary's. I tried to make it part of the story as much as possible, and I think I did a pretty good job. ^_^**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Connor's POV**

"Up! Up with ya!" a guard said, kicking me and waking me up.

"I said, GET UP!" he grabbed me and another guard came in, helping him. They bound my hands behind my back and shoved me out my cell. The whole time they were leading me to wherever they were taking me, they shoved me.

They led me outside and threw me into a truck, back into the darkness.

* * *

The carriage stopped. The guard opened the door and pushed me out and I hit the floor.

"'Ello, Connor. Didn't think I'd miss your goin' away party, did ya? I hear Washington 'imself will be in attendance. Hope nuthin' bad 'appens to 'im."

"You said there'd be a trial!"

"Ah, no trails for traitors, I'm afraid. Lee and Haytham saw to that. It's straight to the gallows for you!" he laughed.

"I will not die today." I said and looked at him, "the same cannot be said for you."

"That's enough! Keep moving!" a guard yelled and pushed me.

As I was walking, there were crowds of people and steps to my left. Washington was there as well as my father; and to his side, behind him, was Milary. Her hands were on her face when she saw me.

When I was almost at the gallows, a woman punched me and I fell. Achilles came up to me and bent down.

"You are not alone. Only give a cry when you need us..." he said.

"Forget about me—you need to stop Hickey. He's—"

"Up ya go!" Hickey said, picking me up. "Don't wanna be late, now do we?"

"Ya just had to be a hero, didn't ya? You and Georgie both. Now you'll see see what it gets ya; a pine box and li'l else."

"Brothers. Sisters. Fellow Patriots." Charles Lee started. "Several days ago, we learned of a scheme so vile, so dastardly—that even repeating it now disturbs my being. The man before you plotted to murder our much beloved General."

I looked out to where Milary was, but she was gone. It didn't even seem that my father noticed.

"Indeed." he continued. "What darkness or madness moved him, none can say. And he himself offers no defense. Shows no remorse. And though we have begged and pleaded with him to share what he knows, he maintains a deadly silence."

What bullshit.

Lee put a bag over my head.

"If the man will not explain himself—if he will not confess and atone—what other option do we have, but this? He sought to send us into the arms of the enemy. And thus, we are compelled by justice to send him from this world."

I had to time this right...

"May God have mercy on your soul."

The floor dropped and I fell, choking. I signalled as best as I could and the rope was cut. I was weak. Achilles was underneath the platform with my tomahawk.

"Need...to stop Hickey..." I breathed out.

"Go!" he gave me my weapon and I ran after Hickey.

* * *

**Milary's POV**

I was in the crowd when the rope was cut. Connor ran from underneath after Thomas. I ran after them through the crowds.

Hicke was going after Washington. He killed a guard.

_What?!_

Connor was fighting guards and Hickey.

_Don't do it, Connor..._

Connor swung his blade in Hickey's stomach, making Hickey bend down. Connor then took that weapon he had...and leveled Thomas to the floor by embedding it into his back.

"Oh my God!" I screamed and ran to Thomas.

I bent over Thomas alongside Connor.

"Damnit. I thought I'd at least live to see another day. Shame."

"I want answers. Why did Johnson try and buy my people's land? Why was Pitcairn targeting Adams and Hancock?"

My head snapped to Connor...

Did he just say...did he...wait..._my father?_

"What purpose would Washington's murder have served? Why does your order support the British?"

"How should I know?" Hickey answered, holding the wound on his stomach. "The Templars. Lee. The big man, Haytham."

"Haytham?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"They 'as the money. They 'as the power. That's the reason I threw in with 'em."

He looked at Connor.

"That's the _only_ reason. Sure, they 'ave some sort of vision, for the future too. I didn't give a damn about any of that. They can sing their songs about mankind and its troubles. They can make their plans and spring their traps, don't bother me none. They paid me so I said yes. Didn't bother to ask who or how or why. Didn't care."

"You chose to side with men who would rob us of our humanity simply because it was more profitable?" Connor asked.

"Wot else is there?" Hickey asked, looking at me and lifting his hand up to my cheek. I took his hand in both of mine. "I'm not some blind fool who'd give up all I've got on principal. What _is_ principal anyway? Can ya bring it to the bank?"

I shed a tear. I could feel his hand getting colder. A man I knew all my life, literally. A man who held me when I was a baby...his life was slipping through my fingers.

Connor looked at me, looked at our hands and then looked back at Hickey.

"Don't look at me like that." Hickey said. "We're different, you and I!" You're just some blind fool who's always chasing butterflies." he looked at me when he ended the sentence...

Of course he did...many times in my life, he referred to me as a carefree butterfly when I ran around playing with whatever toy I had in my hand.

"Whereas I'm a type of guy who likes to have a beer in one hand and a titty in another...preferrably _hers_." he gestured to me.

Same old Hickey...

Connor looked at our hands again.

"Thing is, boy. I can have what I seek. Had it, even. You? Your hands will always be empty."

Hickey closed his eyes.

"Thomas!" I screamed.

"Thomas, no!" I cried, bringing my head to his.

Guards surrounded us and Connor stood up.

"At ease!" a man said.

Guards didn't listen.

"I said, lower your damned weapons! This man is a hero!"

I continued to stay on the ground with Thomas. I just couldn't believe that he was gone...

"The General can be so stubborn sometimes. Piffle, he said, when we warned him something like this would happen! Piffle!"

The man kicked Thomas.

"Stop!" Connor and I both said.

"He wanted to kill the Commander; nearly killed you as well. He was a scoundrel."

"But still a man." Connor said.

"Hmph. You're nothing, if not consistent."

"Where is Washington? I need to speak with him." Connor said.

"Bundled off as soon as your execution went sideways. He's likely on his way to Philadelphia by now."

"Then so am I." Connor said and started walking off.

"Something wrong?" the man said.

Connor turned around.

"He is still in danger. Hickey did not act alone..."

With that, he was gone.

Me, on the other hand, I stayed with my head buried between Thomas' neck. I would never, _ever_ forgive Connor for this. Sure, Hickey and I didn't get along because he was a pervert; always after me...but he was still someone who was special in my life...

* * *

**Connor's POV**

"It's quite impressive, what you've accomplished." Achilles told me as we walked through the halls.

_What did he just say?_

"Is that...a compliment?" I asked. I was shocked.

"Now don't misconstrue. I'm sure the whole endeavor will end tragically. But to have come this far...well, it's more than I ever expected."

I wasn't sure if I could be touched by his words or insulted at the same time.

"The people yearned for freedom, but feared to grab hold of it. That fear is gone now."

"Thanks to you."

"No. This they did on their own." I said, disregarding the credit he gave me.

"You diminish your role. But you've always been of humble heart."

"I do what is right. No more. No less."

"You cannot tell him." he said then.

"I have to. Otherwise, he will never be safe."

"He is safer not knowing! By planting the seeds of doubt, you threaten to topple his entire endeavor. If Washington is paralyzed, Charles Lee will strike. You'll cause the very thing you aim to prevent. Hunt the Templars, as is your duty...but do not drag these men into it."

* * *

**:O so things have really progressed for Milary here in this chapter. What happens next? Find out in the next chapter! :D**

**Read&Review!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


End file.
